


Фатум

by vera_est



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drugs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: Дин попадает в беду. Чтобы его спасти Сэм должен переступить через законы морали





	Фатум

1 глава.  
\- Нужно было быть умнее. – холодный металлический голос грубо врывался в сознание. – Серьёзно, почему вы так легко попались на удочку?  
Всё, о чём мечтал сейчас Сэм, чтобы боль в связанных за спиной запястьях стала чуть меньше, да ослепляющий свет, бьющий прямо в глаза, наконец, погас. Голова гудела так, словно он столкнулся с грузовиком, в висках стучало, холодный липкий пот покрыл спину и шею. Дышать было больно – оставалось только надеяться, что рёбра не сломаны.   
\- Где мой брат? – кое-как прошептал Сэм, едва шевеля разбитыми в кровь губами. От этого слегка подсохшая корочка треснула, и алая жидкость потекла вновь, стало до омерзения больно.  
\- Не беспокойся, он в порядке, полном. Но я не скажу того же о тебе, парень.  
Человек наклонился так, что его глаза оказались на уровне лица Сэма. Он усмехнулся и прикоснулся пальцами к воспалённой коже. Сэм дёрнулся, спасаясь от прикосновения, отчего всё тело отозвалось болью.  
\- Не… не трогай… - голос Сэма был хриплым и надломленным.  
\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы отдавать приказы. – незнакомец явно издевался над ним, сквозь фальшивую заботу просачивался яд.   
\- Где Дин? – Сэм напряг все силы, что удержать сознание.   
\- Я уже ответил на твой вопрос. Но не расстраивайся, вы скоро снова увидитесь. Я думаю, он будет рад встрече.  
Сэм прикрыл глаза, потому что больше не мог выносить режущую боль, острыми иголками терзавшую плоть. Хотелось просто умереть, здесь и сейчас, но Сэм отгонял эту мысль от себя. Необходимо было узнать, что случилось Дином. Последнее чёткое воспоминание Сэма – они с братом едут по дороге и обсуждают подробности нового дела. Их спор был прерван фигурой, бросившейся под колёса Импалы. Дин нажал на тормоза и крутанул руль, но не смог удержать машину, и их занесло. Дальше – только чернота и боль.  
\- Вы чуть не расстроили мне аппетит. – глаза незнакомца изучали Сэма, - я только вошёл во вкус. И вдруг, два самозванца начинают ломать хорошо отлаженный механизм. Мама говорила тебе о том, что случается с любопытными мальчиками? Нет? А жаль. Я думаю, ты не пострадал бы так, если бы слушался маму.   
Сэм рванулся, но верёвки удержали его на месте. Попытка, кажется, позабавила его мучителя, он лишь рассмеялся и положил руку Сэму на плечо:  
\- Я расстроил тебя, малыш? Извини, не знал. Ты же на меня не злишься? Не хотелось, чтобы мы расстались вот так, сохранив плохие воспоминания.  
Сэм повёл плечом, отчаянно пытаясь избавиться от железной хватки. Этот человек вызывал в нём глубокое отвращение и какой-то животный страх, на уровне инстинктов. Верёвки впились в израненную кожу на руках, а плечо заныло от острых ногтей, проникающих даже сквозь рубашку.   
\- Мне придётся тебя покинуть, малыш, - рука перебралась с плеча на подбородок, резко запрокинув голову Сэма вверх, - но не думаю, что ты будешь скучать. Вам с братом будет, о чём поговорить. Верно, Дин?  
Сэм скорее почувствовал присутствие брата, чем увидел его. Но вместе с облегчением пришел страх. Что-то было не так. Может быть, всему виной был гнев, который волнами исходил от Дина. Его глаза просто светились от ярости. Сэму всё-таки удалось оттолкнуть руку от своего лица, и он опустил глаза в пол, спасаясь от накрывающей с головой боли. Он хотел пошевелиться, сделать хоть какое-то движение, чтобы дать брату знать, что с ним всё в порядке, но боялся, что любое перемещение, может стать роковым, поэтому сдерживал себя. Отказавшись от своей идеи, Сэм откинулся на спинку стула и спросил, всё так же, не поднимая глаз:  
\- Это из-за тебя люди сходят с ума?  
Незнакомец властно кивнул, и Сэм почувствовал, что верёвки на его запястья затянули сильнее. Он взял всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не зашипеть от боли. Он не хотел спровоцировать Дина на опрометчивый поступок, но братец обязательно выкинул бы что-нибудь этакое, если бы заметил, что Сэму причиняют боль и этим ещё больше бы усугубил и без того паршивую ситуацию. Рисковать было нельзя. Рядом послышался неясный шорох, и вскоре, прямо перед Сэмом опустился стул, на который их с Дином персональный мучитель, поморщившись, сел. Сэм старался, чтобы его взгляд не был напуганным и отчаянным. Он хотел верить, что так и было.  
\- Сходят с ума? – незнакомец словно удивился такому вопросу. – Малыш, я даю им свободу.  
\- Они причиняют вред другим людям. – Сэм отвёл глаза и бросил взгляд на брата, который всё это время, неподвижно стоял у входа и не делал никаких попыток вмешаться. Сэм благодарил небо за это  
\- Вред? Малыш, ты представить себе не можешь, что такое настоящий вред. Что чувствует человек. Когда его внутренности разрывает не стихающей ни на секунду болью? Ты не знаешь ответ, а вот я могу поделиться опытом.  
Незнакомец замолчал, и секунды потекли медленно, одна за другой. Ничего не происходило. Наконец, молчание было нарушено, но Сэм сразу же пожалел об ушедшей тишине. Где-то снаружи раздались звуки выстрелов, здесь они звучали лишь слабым эхом, но, похоже, начиналась нешуточная заварушка. Но никого кроме Сэма это не тревожило. Все оставались на своих местах, и это абсолютное равнодушие испугало Сэма до глубины души. Сэм вдруг поёжился, стараясь во что бы то ни стало спрятаться от в мир ставшего колючим взгляда брата. Получилось не очень, учитывая обстоятельства.   
\- Я всего лишь хочу жить. Неужели, это так много, малыш? – если бы Сэм не знал, на что способен этот человек, он бы посочувствовал ему, так устало и болезненно звучал его голос. И вдруг. Всё изменилось вокруг, люди и предметы пришли в движение. Его, вместе со стулом оттащили к стене, а потом завязали рот. Паника накрыла Сэма с головой, но отчаянные попытки освободиться ни к чему не привели. Он не мог двигаться, не мог кричать, и эта детская беспомощность, чуть не заставила его разрыдаться. Он даже не имел возможности позвать брата на помощь! А Дин не спешил вмешиваться, не смотря на то, что руки старшего были свободны, он просто наблюдал.   
\- Я должен покинуть тебя, малыш. Не огорчайся, - незнакомец улыбнулся язвительно и жутко, - дела. Но тебе будет, чем заняться. Ведь я освободил твоего брата от внутренних оков, и он теперь сможет сделать то, чего хочет уже давно.   
Незнакомее кивнул и вышел, за ним последовали остальные Они плотно закрыли дверь, оставив Сэма один на один с братом. И только теперь до Сэма полностью дошёл смысл сказанных этим мерзким ублюдком слов. Он освободил Дина! Это могло означать только одно: эта мразь… сделала с Дином что же что и с остальными. Из-за этого люди совершали страшные поступки: они убивали и калечили близких и дорогих им людей. Один мужчина убил свою собственную племянницу. А когда пришёл в себя, то совершил самоубийство, не вынеся боли и отчаяния от осознания собственного поступка. И теперь Дин мог совершить нечто подобное? Сэм надеялся, что нет. Он даже думать не хотел о том, что случится, если это окажется не так.   
Дин некоторое время просто стоял и изучал его, а потом зрачки старшего расширились, руки сжались в кулаки, и Сэму пришла в голову мысль о том, что сопротивление лишь продлит агонию. Лучше пусть Дин просто убьёт его сразу. В том, что Дин собирается причинить ему вред, Сэм теперь не сомневался. Удар обрушился неожиданно – Сэм и забыл, как быстро двигается Дин, как точны и слажены всё его движения. Сэм с грохотом рухнул на пол, не имея возможность даже свернуть клубком, чтобы защитить рёбра и голову – мешали привязанные к стулу руки. Сэм умолял себя дышать, ему просто необходимо было бороться, если он сейчас сломается, то Дин ни за что не простит себя за то, что сделал, после того, как придёт в себя. Если придёт…. Потому что для этого он должен убить Сэма. Дин явно с успехом продвигался в этом направлении: спина, бока и спина Сэма болели от беспощадных ударов, сыпавшихся на него.   
И тут Дина прервали: дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и в комнату ворвалась маленькая фигура. Она направилась прямо к Дину и, вцепившись в плечи, оттащила от лежащего на полу брата.  
\- Ей, отпусти. Оставь его в покое!  
Голос явно принадлежал девушке, между ней и Дином завязалась потасовка, Сэм был уверен, что Дин легко с ней справится. Но ошибся. Девчонка оказалась проворной и сумела застать Дина врасплох. Она ударила его прикладом дробовика, который до этого висел на плече. Дин явно оказался не готов к этом и рухнул на пол безжизненной кучей, чем очень напугал Сэма – не смотря ни на что он волновался за брата. Девушка достала из своего рюкзака верёвку и связала Дина, потом повернулась к Сэму и присев рядом, вытащила кляп и освободила его от стула, перерезав верёвки охотничьим ножом. Дину эта штука обязательно бы понравилась…  
\- Ты как? Кости целы?  
Сэм не мог произнести ни слова, он лишь кивнул головой. Украдкой разглядывая девушку. Она была не высокого роста, длинные каштановые волосы спадали ниже плеч, но то, что поразило Сэма, это её глаза… странного серебряного цвета.   
\- Встать сможешь? – девушка коснулась его плеча, но, заметив, что Сэм поморщился, убрала руку.  
\- Постараюсь. – прошептал Сэма, концентрируя все силы на таком просто действии. Как попытка удержать равновесие в вертикальном положении. Сэм должен был сделать это и вытащить брата отсюда как можно скорее – их мучители могли вернуться в любой момент.  
Нужно выбираться отсюда, поэтому ты должен собраться. – в голосе девушки звучало сочувствие. Она убрала нож и повесила дробовик обратно на плечо.  
\- Мой брат… - Сэм на корточках попытался доползти до брата, но девушка его остановила:  
\- ты не чем не можешь ему помочь. Самое лучше, что ты можешь для него сделать - это убить.  
От этих слов Сэм дернулся, ярость захлестнула его и придала силы. Он поднялся на ноги, оказался возле брата и взвалил его себе на плечо, отчего мир резко сместился влево. Дин был тяжёлый. Как чёртова дюжина. Сэм взглянул на девушку и произнёс:  
Я не сделаю этого и здесь его не оставлю.  
Девушка не стала возражать, лишь повернулась к Сэму спиной и направилась к выходу, бросив на ходу короткое: «Следуй за мной»,  
Двигаться было невероятно сложно, пострадавшие ребра ныли, и требовали помощи. А мёртвый вес Дина ещё больше усложнял задачу. С каждой секундой Сэм чувствовал, что силы покидают его, а бесконечному переплетению коридоров всё не было конца. Сэм шагал из чистого упрямства и желания вытащить брата. Наконец, они оказались на свежем воздухе, и Сэм перевёл дух – самое сложное было позади. Они выбрались. Импала Дина была припаркована не далеко от входа, по неизвестной причине похитители оставили её здесь. Мотивы их поступка Сэма сейчас мало волновали. Сэм вместе со своей ношей направился к машине, девушка последовала за ним. Сэм устроил брата на заднем сиденье, завернув его в валявшийся здесь же на всякий случай плед, и занял место водителя. Девушка села на соседнее место. Они какое-то время ехали молча, но Сэма тревожил один вопрос – он не знал даже имени спасшей его особы. Словно отвечая на его мысли, девушка произнесла:  
\- Рейн. Рейн Винтер. – она слегка пожала плечами в ответ на удивлённый взгляд Сэма.  
\- Сэм Винчестер. И это… Сэм кивнул на заднее сиденье, - мой брат.  
Девушка несколько секунд разглядывала Сэма, а потом, откинув чёлку со лба, буркнула:  
\- Упрямец. Он больше не твой брат. Он перестал им быть в тот момент, когда они накачали его этой дрянью.   
\- Накачали? О чём ты?   
Девушка ещё раз пожала плечами:  
\- Наркотики. Твоего брата накачали наркотиками, как и остальных. Теперь его уже не спасти.  
Сэм сильнее стиснул руль, направляя всё внимание на дорогу перед собой, справляясь с желанием заорать во всю силу своих лёгких одно единственное слово – заткнись. Он не сдастся так просто, без борьбы, он не откажется от брата, даже если ради этого придётся пройти все круги Ада.  
\- Ты спасла нам жизнь, – Сэм попытался успокоиться, - и я тебе благодарен. Скажи, где тебя высадить, дальше мы справимся сами.  
Рейн грустно усмехнулась. Она понимала, что этот парень будет биться головой о стену до тех пока, либо не умрёт, либо кирпич не рухнет. Она часто сталкивалась с такими людьми. Большинство из них сломалось, не выдержав груза, лежащего на плечах. Девушке хотелось верить, что Сэм Винчестер сможет пройти этот выстеленный битым стеклом путь до конца.   
\- Справишься? Сэм, выслушай меня, внимательно. - Рейн тщательно подбирала слова, чтобы не сделать ещё хуже. – Я посвятила последние семь лет жизни поиску этого урода. Который заставил мой мир пойти к чёрту. Поверь, я боролась столько, сколько могла, но ничего не вышло. Без чьей-либо помощи ты не победишь.   
Сэм готов был сорваться, пустить в ход кулаки. Чтобы убедить её в том, что у них с Дином есть надежда. Вместо этого он начал бесцельно переключать радиостанции, потом со всей силы ударил по приборной панели и закричал:  
\- И что ты мне предлагаешь? Сдаться?!!! Позволить Дину умереть… или хуже того… самому разрядить в него обойму?!!!! – и тише и спокойнее добавил, касаясь кончиками пальцев приборной панели, - прости, малышка, я не хотел тебя повредить.  
Девушка подождала пока парень рядом с ней успокоится, и сделала вид, что не заметила, как он разговаривает с машиной. Было в этом, что-то тоскливое, какая-то неуловимая обречённость. Рейн очень хотела помочь Сэму, вот только не знала, не станет ли спасение – кошмаром для обоих братьев. Помолчав немного, она объяснила:  
\- Нет, я думаю, что ты мог бы бороться. – она еле слышно вздохнула, - но для этого тебе понадобиться моя помощь.   
К такому повороту событий Сэм был не готов, он настроился на продолжительный разговор, искал слова, которые заставили бы Рейн понять, что он чувствует по отношению к брату, и убедили бы её в том, что надежда есть. Но девушка обыграла его на несколько ходов. Невероятно.  
\- Ты можешь нам помочь? – Сэм даже не пытался скрыть удивление.  
Рейн, кажется, позабавил его вопрос. Она засмеялась:  
\- А у меня есть выбор? Если я этого не сделаю, то мне придётся хоронить тебя вместе с братом. А это плохая примета.  
Сэму показалось, что она видит его мысли насквозь. Это было не очень приятное чувство. Он кашлянул, пытаясь скрыть дискомфорт. Рейн была абсолютно права – если Дин не выберется из этой передряги живым, государству придётся раскошелиться на две могилы вместо одной.  
\- Ты знаешь, что нужно делать? – Сэм надеялся, что девушка не догадается, какого мужества стоил ему этот вопрос.  
\- В общих чертах. Я буду рассказывать, а ты поправь, если что не так. Спенсер Корвин – богатый коллекционер около двадцати лет назад узнал, что неизлечимо болен – рак желудка, метастазы в печень и легкие. Тогда он забросил всё – работу, семью, дом и углубился в изучение своей болезни. Он хотел жить и боролся до последнего, но недуг подтачивал его силы. И вот однажды, он изобрёл сыворотку, которая могла стать его спасением, сильный наркотик, с мощным эффектом. Но был, и побочный… Спенсер использовал ей на своей собаке, и… - Рейн замолчала, выжидающе глядя на Сэма.  
\- Дай, угадаю, собака взбесилась? Мы с Дином слышали об этом…  
\- Верно. Она кинулась на горничную и загрызла её. Женщину нашли несколько дней спустя в луже крови.  
\- А животное?  
Рейн покачала головой:  
\- Сдохла. Собака любила Донни – горничную больше всего и после того, как всё закончилась, легла рядом с телом… и умерла. Люди говорили, что слышали душераздирающий вой.  
Сэм вздрогнул, он многое видел в соей жизни, но с таким сталкивался впервые. Тошнота подступила к горлу, и он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, но отвращения скрыть всё равно не смог:  
\- О, чёрт!  
\- Это ещё не самое страшное, парень. Убийство продолжались с завидной регулярностью, потому что Спенсер продолжал свой эксперимент, только уже на… людях. Жертвами этого стала его семья. Мать в порыве ярости убила своих детей, а потом покончила с сбой. Спенсер после этого исчез.  
Сэм невольно сглотнул и оглянулся на брата, Дин выглядел очень мирным. Сэм поверить не мог, что когда он очнётся, то попытается совершить убийство. Только не его Дин!  
\- Наркотик действует на кору головного мозга и сводит людей с ума. Клетки отмирают быстрей, чем успевают делиться... Спенсер вводил его себе в малых дозах, поэтому, окончательно ещё не тронулся, но и выздоровления не добился, а лишь оттягивал конец. – Рейн тоже начала волноваться, заметно было, что каждое слово даётся ей с трудом. – Но противоядие существует.  
\- Правда? – Сем почувствовал, что надежда крепнет в его душе.   
\- Да… Адреналин. Организм сам вырабатывает его. Именно поэтому у пострадавших такая бурная реакция, когда человек совершает убийство, то выброс адреналина невероятно высок.   
Сэм, наконец, понял, о чём идёт речь, и ужас заморозил каждую клетку его тела. Это было дико, нереально, чудовищно. Как один человек мог сотворить такое?  
\- Убийства. Сэм кое-как выдавил из себя. – способ спасти самого себя?  
\- Что-то вроде. Теперь ты понимаешь? – Рейн обернулась и бросила взгляд на Дина. – Чтобы спасти брата, ты должен позволить ему… убить тебя.  
Сэм вздрогнул, его раздирали противоречивые чувства. С одной стороны, жизнь брата была бесценной и всё остальное. По сравнению с ней не имело смысла, а с другой... Убив его, Дин долго не протянет. Всё пойдёт по обычному сценарию – самоубийство.   
\- Должен был быть другой выход!  
\- Рейн отвела взгляд, отгораживаясь от Сэма, не желая причинять ему ещё большую боль. Но это неизбежно. Когда парень выяснит все обстоятельства… Сэм заметил, что Рейн что-то не договаривает и потребовал:  
\- Рейн!  
\- Есть ещё один путь… секс.  
Сэм резко нажал на тормоза, шины издали противный скрип, и Импала замерла в нескольких сантиметрах от дорожного указателя. Сэм какое-то время просто открывал и закрывал рот, не в силах что-либо сказать, а потом прохрипел, ошарашено смотря на девушку:  
\- Что?!!!!!  
\- Ты меня слышал. – Рейн бросила на Сэма сочувствующий взгляд. – Секс. Во время секса в кровь выделяется огромное количество адреналина. Медицинский факт.  
\- Дерьмо. – Сэм позволил эмоциям вырваться наружу. – Дин сейчас покалечит любую девушку, которая постарается ему помочь. Это должка быть очень смелая девушка.   
Рейн внимательно изучала Сэма несколько секунд:  
\- Нет.  
\- Что нет? - Сэм судорожно пытался найти выход из сложившейся ситуации, только вот озарение не хотело находить, оставив его один на один с выбором, от которого зависела их с Дином жизнь.  
\- Девушка нам здесь не поможет. – произнесла Рейн ещё тише.  
\- Почему? – не понял Сэм.  
\- Дин ведь тебя хочет убить, верно? Значит и секс ему нужен тоже…  
Сэм глубоко задумался, он не видел никакого другого решения из этой дерьмовой ситуации. Но и напрашивающийся сам собой вывод тоже не приносил облегчения. Дин – его брат, чёрт возьми, и он никогда не интересовался мужчинами. Никогда! Но Сэм не знал, как по-другому спасти брата. Он не мог позволить Дину умереть, просто не мог. Но, чем изнасилование лучше смерти? Как Дин справится с тем, что собственный брат изнасиловал его? А в том, что это будет насилие, Сэм не сомневался. Дин никогда бы не допустил ничего подобного – кровосмешение один из тяжких грехов, и тем, кто совершит это моральное преступление, никогда не будет прощения. Душа грешника отправиться в преисподнюю и будет вечно гореть адским пламенем. И хотя Дин не очень верил в Бога, через эту черту он бы никогда не переступил... Или нет? Что бы сделал Дин, если бы они поменялись местами?   
В отличие от Дин а Сэм был эгоистом. Он понимал, что в какой-то степени Рейн права, нужно отпустить Дина, закончить его страдания. Понимал, и всё равно не мог представить свою жизнь без брата. Что делать? Как поступить? Тишина убивала Сэма, но подсказки ждать было неоткуда, он один на один с проблемой сам должен решить, что делать дальше. Спасти Дина и заставить его страдать, или убить брата и страдать самому? «Почему я должен выбирать, почему?!» Сэм в отчаянии стиснул руль, так. что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
\- Сэм? – Рейн вопросительно взглянула на парня и коснулась его плеча. Сэм вздрогнул, и она поспешно убрала руку. – Что ты обираешься делать?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь Спенсера? – Сэм не ответил на её вопрос.  
\- Сэм…  
\- Почему я должен верить тому, что ты говоришь? Возможно, ты лжёшь.  
\- Может быть потому, что хочу помочь. – Рейн повернулась к Сэму.  
\- Зачем это тебе?  
\- Затем. Что Спенсер отнял у меня самое дорогое, что было в жизни. И я хочу отомстить ему! Ясно? Этого тебе достаточно?! – взорвалась Рейна.  
Сэм медленно повернул голову. И в его глазах Рейн причитала ответ. Они лишь молча кивнула, стараясь успокоиться. Слова были не нужны. Сэм завёл машину, а Рейн думал о том, что впервые за столько лет позволила себе сорваться. И когда? Оставалось лишь смеяться над собственной глупостью.  
\- Остановимся в ближайшем мотеле. – Сэм свернул возле указателя. – Там я смогу… помочь Дину. Остаток пути ехали молча, говорить было не о чем, и тишину нарушали только капли дождя, барабанившие по крыше и капоту Импалы. Дин в себя так и не приходил. Сэм чувствовал пустоту, чёрной дырой разрастающуюся внутри. Избитые рёбра жутко болели, из разбитой губы текла кровь, но Сэм не обращал на это никакого внимания. Сэм припарковал автомобиль возле небольшого двухэтажного здания, в котором светилась лишь пара окон. И вышел прямо под потоки воды, льющейся с неба, направился внутрь. Сказав через плечо: «Подожди в машине»,  
Регистратор – маленький сморщенный старичок, с подслеповатыми глазами, сильно щурясь, пытался разглядеть стоящего перед ним молодого человека.  
\- Чем я могу вам помочь?  
\- Мне нужен номер. Одна двуспальная кровать и одна одиночная. Найдётся?  
\- Конечно. – хмыкнул старичок. – в Алан-Вуд есть всё.  
\- Даже горячая вода?   
\- Горячая вода? – регистратор сначала не понял, о чём его спрашивают, а потом его лицо озарила добрая улыбка. А глаза засветились каким-то мягким светом. – Молодой человек, не смотрите на то, что я сам похож на один из древних музейных экспонатов – этот дом гораздо моложе меня. И потом, мрачное средневековье осталось в прошлом. Ваш номер -13. если вы не суеверны, конечно.   
\- Ни сколько. – магия чисел сейчас интересовала Сэма в последнюю очередь.   
\- если вам что-нибудь понадобиться, обратитесь к Стил. Она – наша горничная, убирает в номерах раз в день.   
\- Спасибо. – Сэм выдавил из себя подобие улыбки и вернулся к машине. Дождь лил, не переставая, и на земле появились целые озера. Стараясь не поскользнуться и не уронить свою драгоценную ношу, Сэм быстро шагал по направлению к их номеру. Рейн шла следом. К тому моменту, как они добрались до домика номер 13, одежда прилипла к телу, а с волос по лицу дорожками сбегала вода. Дин начал подавать признаки жизни, это пугало Сэма, значит, что придётся пустить в ход старые добрые наручники.   
Положив брата на кровать, Сэм стянул с него мокрую одежду и заботливо вытер полотенцем, а потом. Вздохнув, пристегнул руки Дина к изголовью кровати. Сэму это не нравилось, но другого выхода не было. Потом Сэм позаботился о себе. Рейн молча высушила волосы полотенцем и сменила футболку, а потом. Порылась в рюкзаке и протянула Сэму бутылёк  
\- Возьми. – глаза девушки были грустными.  
\- Что это? – Сэм ещё не до конца доверял своей новой знакомой, поэтому отнёсся к её действиям с подозрением.  
Сильное болеутоляющее. В сочетании с наркотиком, которые ввёл ему спенсер даст нужный эффект..   
\- И какой?  
\- Твой брат забудет всё, что случилось, начиная с того момента, как эта дрянь начала действовать. Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, тебя тревожит, как отреагирует на всё случившееся Дин. Так вот, ты можешь защитить его от боли и придумать любую легенду. Это будет мучить только тебя. Не его. – Рейн подошла к двери и отварила ей, она обернулась и постаралась улыбнуться Сэму, который невидящим взглядом смотрел на бутылёк в своей руке. – Я буду в баре, вернусь рано утром, у тебя буде время. Чтобы посвятить меня в то, о чём стоит говорить Дину.  
Сэм поднял на Рейн глаза, в них плескались боль и непонимание, парень так сильно сжал лекарство, что стекло чуть не разлетелось в его ладони.   
\- Почему ты нам помогаешь?  
Рейн вздохнула, медля с ответом, потом прикусила до крови губу и прошептала:  
\- Может быть, потому, что в своё время, не смогла спасти дорогого мне человека. Теперь… я пытаюсь сделать всё. Чтобы этого не повторилось.   
Девушка грустно кивнула головой и вышла, бросив на ходу: «Будь сильным, Сэм».  
Он повернулся к брату и почувствовал, как кружиться голова. Дин смотрел на него, и такие родные зелёные глаза теперь излучали ярость. Сэм сглотнул и стал прикидывать, как заставить Дина выпить таблетки. Невольно вспомнилось, что делал в таких ситуациях брат, но Сэм отогнал эту мысль прочь. Если он сейчас попытается поцеловать Дина, то тот просто напросто откусит ему язык. И крови будет ни чуть не меньше, чем в знаменитом фильме «Убить Билла». Если бы ситуация не была такой мерзкой, то Сэм улыбнулся своим мыслям. Пальцы откусить было сложнее, поэтому Сэм решил рискнуть. Он приблизился к брату и присел на край кровати. Это и стало его ошибкой. Дин извернулся и пнул брата голой ногой в грудь. Сэм потерял равновесие и приземлился на пол на задницу, больно стукнувшись. А бутылёк выпал из рук и покатился по полу, крышка открылась, и содержимое разноцветным конфетти разлетелось по полу. Дин хищно улыбнулся и дёрнул руками:  
\- Это временно братишка, как только я окажусь на свободе, я придушу тебя голыми руками.  
Сэм старался не слушать Дина, хотя каждое слово оставляло кровоточащую рану на его сердце. Он собрал таблетки и запихал их обратно в бутылёк, взял две и двинулся к Дину, теперь очень внимательно за ним наблюдая и не позволяя застать себя врасплох. Он стиснул зубы и надавил на челюсть брата, но тот не желал сдаваться. Тогда Сэма пальцами другой руки зажал брату нос, молясь о том, чтобы инстинкт выживания оказался сильнее природного упрямства. Дин боролся под ним, но безуспешно: пристёгнутые руки мешали. Наконец, Дин признал своё поражение и открыл рот, чтобы сделать вдох. Сэм сразу же воспользовался моментом и засунул таблетки в рот брату, заставив того их проглотить. Сэм сразу же отпусти его. Дин прошептал сквозь стиснутые зубы: «Ублюдок» и начал вырываться ещё яростнее.   
Сэм чувствовал себя предателем, он не хотел причинять Дину боль. Но не знал, как по-другому закончить всё это. Поэтому он лишь прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к груди Дина, там, где билось его сердце. Дин попытался избавиться от прикосновения, он дёрнулся и зашипел. Сэм испугался, что Дин сотрёт в кровь чувствительную кожу на запястьях от прикосновения к холодному металлу наручников, поэтому он схватил брата за запястья и, наклонившись, поцеловал нежную кожу.  
\- Дин, пожалуйста, не делай этого. Ты причинишь себе вред. Пожалуйста. Дин.   
Может быть брат услышал его, а может, просто не захотел причинять себе боль, как бы там ни было Дин успокоился и расслабился. Сэм вздохнул, поцеловал брата в щёку. Дин дернулся и отвернулся от Сэма.  
\- Не трогай меня, сучье дерьмо! – Дин выплюнул ядовитую фразу. Сэм знал, что это говорит не его брат, но легче не становилось. Дин задел кровоточащую рану, Сэм никак не мог смириться с тем, что должен был сделать. Он закрыл глаза и стал целовать кожу брата, везде, где мог достать. Дин молчал, лишь яростно скрипел зубами, но когда язык Сэма начал чертить символы на груди брат, Дин стал невнятно бормотать что-то, выгибаясь навстречу Сэму. Младший гладим грудь и плечи брата, живот с квадратиками пресса, неуверенно спускаясь ниже. Сэм отчаянно хотел, чтобы брат наслаждался происходящим, тогда он, по крайней мере, смог бы смотреть ему в глаза.  
Дин больше не сопротивлялся, он лишь закусывал губу, чтобы сдержать стоны. Сэм добился своего – Дин явно вошёл во вкус. «Не думай о последствиях. Сделай так, чтобы ему было хорошо. Всё остальное – неважно». – Сэм уговаривал сам себя. Он постарался выкинуть из головы не нужные мысли и сконцентрироваться на брате.   
Сэм всегда знал, что Дин красивый, но лишь сейчас в полной мере осознал, почему женщины сходят от него с ума. Нежная кожа, кое-где со следами былых драк, мускулы, веснушки, гладкий живот да и то, что было ниже, тоже внушало уважение .Даже в мыслях Сэм не мог назвать вещи своими именами, он смущался и краснел. Но главное, от чего сходил с ума Сэм – это губы Дина, мягкие, пухлые и зовущие. Невозможность к ним прикоснуться выбивала Сэма из колеи. И зелёные глаза. Это был его брат, его Дин, и Сэм был готов на всё, что бы спасти и сохранить свой талисман.  
Разум начал покидать Сэма, когда он, наконец, избавившись от одежды, устроился на Дине сверху. Сэм провёл руками по внутренней стороне бедёр брата, тот вздрогнул и вдруг застонал:  
\- Чёрт, Сэмми, что ты со мной делаешь…  
На секунду Сэму показалось, что он умер. Мир померк, и он почувствовал пульсирующую пустоту внутри. Дин…. Вернулся? Сэм заглянул в глаза брату и не увидел там ничего кроме страсти. Если Дин и вернулся, то он совсем не возражал против того, что происходило  
\- Сэмми? Твою мать, парень, делай что-нибудь! У меня внутри всё горит! – Дин приподнял голову и попытался дотянуться до губ брата..  
Сэм вдруг понял, что Дин почти свободен, что всё получается, что Дин больше не пытается его убить, снова называет его Сэмми. Сэм встретил губы брата и ответил на поцелуй. На вкус Дина напоминал яблоко, и что-то ещё сладкое, необъяснимо притягательное. Дин застонал, когда язык Сэма скользнул ему в рот. Они целовались долго, жадно. Когда стало не хватать воздуха, Сэм отпустил Дина и поцеловал его в шею. Ему очень нравились звуки, которые издавал Дин, Что-то между стонами, всхлипами и хныканьем. Сэм спустился ниже и снова начал выводить своё имя на груди Дина. Тот явно был в восторге, потому что перестал сдерживаться и застонал в голос. Сэм надеялся. Что соседние домики пусты.   
Потом Сэм спустился ещё ниже, оставив влажную дорожку на животе Дина. Запах брата сводил Сэма с ума, и он не мог избавиться от наваждения. Дин пах до бесстыдства чудесно, от этого хотелось прижать его к себе и никогда не отпускать. Сэм поцеловал бедро Дина, старший дернулся, стараясь привлечь внимание к другой своей части, которая тоже нуждалась в заботе. Сэм накрыл её рукой и стал двигать вверх – вниз, вспоминая. Что нравилось ему самому. Дин ответил движениями бедёр и шепотом:  
\- Сэмми, Сэмми, Сэмми…  
Сэм хотел поскорее закончить эту сладкую пытку, но не имел на это права. Его собственное тело бунтовало, оно требовало продолжение банкета, и Сэм стал задаться вопросом, каково это, ощущать Дина в полную силу. О том, чтобы воспользоваться Дином Сэм даже не думал. Он не мог изнасиловать брата, поэтому оставался лишь один вариант. Осторожно устроившись на Дине сверху и упираясь коленями в кровать, Сэм развёл свои бёдра как можно шире и без всякой подготовки и смазки опустился на член Дина. Он знал, что будет больно, особенно учитывая, что нечто настолько большое впервые оказалось внутри него, но что будет ТАК больно, он представить не мог. Ему показалось, что кто-то режет его на куски изнутри, перед глазами поплыли алые круги, он до крови прикусил уже и без того истерзанные губы, чтобы не закричать. Он не имел на это права, он подвёл брата и заслужил эту боль.  
\- Чёрт, Сэмми! Ты псих. Ты сводишь меня с ума!  
Дин из-за всех сил двинул бедрами, и Сэм чуть не взвыл от боли. «Терпи!» - приказал себе Сэм и сделал глубокий вдох, а потом, поддаваясь на нетерпение Дина, начал опускать и подниматься, превозмогая боль. Он должен был это сделать, ради брата. Дин отвечал судорожными движениями бёдер, и неожиданно задел какую-то волшебную точку внутри, отчего младший отчаянно выкрикнул: «Дин!». Боль постепенно отступала, и это пугало Сэма, но Дин чудесным образом находил нужное место снова и снова, и вскоре Сэм забыл обо всём. Он просто двигался, стонал в унисон и мечтал умереть прямо здесь и сейчас. Наконец, это случилось, Дин сделал пару рваных движений, всхлипнул и кончил, выкрикнув имя Сэма. Через несколько мгновений Сэм последовал за ним. Не в силах удержаться, он рухнул на брата. На лице Дина играла блаженная улыбка, он зевнул и подёргал руками:  
\- Затекли, Сэмми. Сними их, а? И давай спать.  
Сэм поднялся голову, и Дин вышел из него. Сэм ощутил потерю, словно от него ускользнуло что-то важное. Он кое-как встал, ноги его не слушались, задница болела, но он доковылял до своей куртки извлёк из неё ключ от наручников. Расстегнул браслеты, и Дин тут же начал растирать затёкшие запястья.   
Сэм выкинул наручники на пол, потом улыбнулся, глядя на то, как Дин свернулся клубком и встал, чтобы пойти в ванную.  
\- Сэм? – Дин поднял голову и смешно изогнул бровь – Принцесса решила покинуть своего принца?  
\- Я сейчас вернусь. – кивнул Сэм, чувствуя как расползается пульсирующая боль в груди. – Только возьму полотенце.  
Дин кивнул и устроил голову на подушке. Сем вошёл в ванную, нашёл там чистое полотенце, вытер грудь и живот и вернулся в комнату к брату. Дин лежал на спине, широко раскинув руки и ноги, отбросив в сторону одеяло. Он выглядел таким умиротворённым, что Сэм невольно закусил губу, думая о том, что испытывал Дин. Когда наркотик циркулировал в его крови.  
\- Любуешься? Сэм, брось. Я знаю, что неотразим, но сейчас мечтаю только об одном – свернуться рядом с тобой и уснуть. – Дин с сонной усмешкой смотрел на брата.   
Сэм вздохнул, присел на край кровати и стёр с тела Дина следы их бурной деятельности. Потом встал и снова направился в ванную.   
\- Сэмми-и-и-и! – затянул Дин, пытаясь не потерять брата из виду. – Это может подождать до утра?  
\- Нет. – ответил Сэм и добавил. – Спи, соня. Я скоро приду. – он закрыл дверь ванной под недовольным взглядом Дина. «Что я скажу тебе утром, если ты найдёшь полотенца, измазанные нашей спермой? Прости, Дин, но я просто пытаюсь тебя защитить». – Сэм вздохнул и засунул полотенца в стиральную машину. Через несколько минут работа была завершена, и Сэм вернулся в комнату. Дин, похоже, спал его, дыхание было ровным, но стоило Сэму сделать шаг, как Дин тут же открыл один глаз, потом второй и промурлыкал.  
\- Наконец-то, моя принцесса вернулась, я уже начал скучать.  
Сэм устроился на кровати рядом с братом, поцеловал его в макушку и закрыл глаза. Сэм чувствовал, как Дин ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, потом утыкается носом в шею Сэма и начинает сопеть. Сэм не придавал игривым словам брата никакого значения, это лишь последствия наркотиков, лекарств. Страха и бог знает чего ещё. Утром, Дин сначала будет в бешенстве. Потом начнёт испытывать чувство вины, затем наступит апатия. И Дин может что-нибудь с собой сделать. Поэтому Сэм не отрицал всех этих «принцесс» и «рыцарей». Завтра Дина забудет об этом, а у него, Сэма, останется лишь память.  
Сэм понял, что влюблён в брата, когда достиг тринадцати лет. Это было как взрыв атомной бомбы, Сэм начал подглядывать за братом, когда тот мылся в душе, ревновал до чёрной злобы ко всем девчонкам, которых трахал брат и мастурбировал ночью, размышляя о том, на кто бы это было похоже, если бы это была рука Дина, крепко сцепив зубы, чтобы не выпустить стон – имя брата, и не выдать себя: Дин спал на соседней кровати. Со временем Сэм научился это контролировать и молился о том, чтобы отец и Дин ничего не заподозрили. Сэм скучал, нет, он тосковал без брата со страшной силой. Если Дин уходил на охоту с отцом, Сэм садился на окно и сидел там до их возвращения, не ел, не спал, как верный пёс, ожидая возращение хозяина. Он светился изнутри, когда удавалось получить похвалу или улыбку брата и страдал, когда Дин сердился на него за что-нибудь.  
Сэм не ждал ответного чувства, прекрасно понимая, что то, что он чувствует к брату – мерзко, гадко и отвратительно, и спрятал эти чувства глубоко внутри себя. Сэм боготворил Дина, восхищался им, но было кое-что, что убивало Сэма: когда он спорил с отцом, Дин всегда вставал на сторону Джона Винчестера. «Отец знает, что делает…», «… у него есть на это причина…», «это был приказ, Сэмми….» Каждый раз Сэм был готов взвыть в голос, но сдерживался, мучаясь и страдая. Он скорее умер бы, чем дал Дину повод возненавидеть его, или ещё хуже. Пожалеть, как слепого беспомощного щенка, которого жалко пристрелить.  
Сэм мечтал о колледже, но это означало бы расставание с братом, поэтому, когда ему пришло приглашение из Стэнфорда, он готов был отказаться и послать свои мечты к чёрту. Готов был, но судьба решила иначе. В тот вечер он впервые напился вместе с Дином. Голову снесло напрочь, они отмечали удачную охоту, и выпили очень-очень много. Сэм раньше не пил ничего крепче пива, и виски снесло все стоп-сигналы. Он … поцеловал брата. Дин лишь пьяно огрызнулся на него и поссоветов ему снять какую-нибудь крошку. Сэм остолбенел как от пощёчины и тихо попросил: «Уйдём со мной, Дин, пожалуйста!», на что получил: «Утри сопли, Сэм. мы возвращаемся в мотель, отец будет волноваться.» Сэм взорвался, он кричал, что это отец. Всегда отец, и никогда он, Сэм. Дин выслушал его молча, а потом ушёл, оставив Сэма одного. Остаток ночи Сэм провёл в обнимку с бутылкой самой крепкой текилы, которая была. Он напивался методично, целеустремлённо, чтобы утопить боль, но это мало помогало.  
Утром его встретил разъярённый отец, который тряс у него перед носом письмом из колледжа. Сэм почувствовал пустоту – Дину было на него плевать, он как обычно выбрал отца и Сэм заявил, что уходит. Джон на секунду замолчал, а потом выкрикнул: «Если уйдёшь, можешь не возвращаться! Слышишь?». Сэм лишь кивнул. Потом он собрал свои вещи и тихо вышел из мотеля. Боли не было, только безразличие и пустота. У самого выхода Сэм столкнулся с Дином. Брат выглядел неважно, в глазах затаилась усталость, но, увидев брата, он улыбнулся:  
\- Кажется, мы неплохо повеселились вчера, а, Сэм?  
Сэм не ответил, он молил Бога, чтобы тот послал ему силы выдержать это последнее испытание. А Дин между тем продолжал:  
Голова гудит, но я ничего не помню, проснулся в кровати с какой-то лапой… тут Дин заметил. Что Сэм стоит с рюкзаком, и удивлённо спросил:  
\- Ты куда собрался?  
Сэм закусил губу, чтобы не оттолкнуть брата и не задать стрекача, боль вернулась, заполняя пустоту, это было невыносимо.  
\- Ухожу.  
Дин долго смотрел на Сэма, в расширенных зрачках брата, младший увидел страх.  
\- Ты пошёл просто… прогуляться, ведь так, Сэм?  
Сэм хотел бросить эту затею прямо там, обнять брата, поцеловать и заверить, что никуда не уходит, но не мог. Не мог снова подвести Дина. Рано или поздно верный пёс становится ненужным и его необходимо пристрелить. Но Дин никогда не смог бы причинить Сэму вред, поэтому лохматой псине пришло время убираться восвояси. Дин не хотел его, не любил. Он всегда выбирал из двоих того, кто был лучше – отца. Сэм должен был уйти.  
\- Нет. В колледж.  
\- Но…? – Дин явно ничего не понимал.  
\- Пап тебе всё объяснит. Я опаздываю на автобус. Пока. – Сэм поднял руку в прощальном жесте. Дин несколько мгновений просто стоял и смотрел, как брат уходит, потом, словно очнулся, догнал в несколько прыжков, развернул и прижал к себе, шепча в волосы:  
\- Сэм! Ты спятил! Папа объяснит?! Опаздываешь на автобус? Что. Чёрт возьми! Ты не можешь уйти, слышишь? Ты не можешь уйти! Я тебя не отпущу! Ты не уйдёшь… как мама. Сэмми?  
Каждое слово резало Сэма как по живому, но он не мог иначе. Не мог…   
\- Не отпустишь? Дин, какое ты имеешь право? Ты – чёртов эгоист! Думаешь только о себе, а мои мечты и желания не в счёт. Я не хочу больше охотиться. Я хочу вести нормальную жизнь. Слышишь? Нормальную. Семью, детей, работу… Мне надоело быть пешкой в вашей с отцом игре! Ты выполняешь все его приказы и заставляешь меня делать то же самое! Но я не марионетка, которую можно дёргать за нитки. Я устал. Слышишь? Устал. Я позвал бы тебя с собой, но ты не пойдёшь – ты выберешь папу. Ты всегда его выбираешь! Всегда. И теперь я ухожу. Мне надоело. – Сэм замолчал, чтобы перевести дух, и Дин воспользовался моментом:  
\- Ты прав.  
\- В чём?  
Я не брошу отца. Я – не тупой упрямый осёл, думающий только о себе. Я знаю, что нужно ему.  
\- Да. Я – осёл, тупой и упрямый. Но я не нужен отцу.  
\- Ошибаешься. Нужен. – Дин смотрел на брата с надеждой.   
\- Нет. И он мне тоже. Впрочем, как и ты.  
\- ты уверен? – Дин улыбнулся, как всегда нахально, но в душе у него творился настоящий кошмар. Он не хотел верить словам Сэма. Очень.  
\- Абсолютно. Ты был моим героем, Дин. Всегда. И будешь. Но приходит время ставить героев на полку, чтобы вспоминать лишь тогда, когда необходимо смахнуть с них пыль.  
Дин прищурился, а потом кивнул:  
\- Что ж. Это твоё дело. Беги на автобус, а то опоздаешь, малыш.  
Сэм развернулся и ушёл, не дав Дину видеть его слёзы, не позволив брату заметить, как он в кровь разодрал зубами собственное запястье, чтобы унять боль. Как четыре года зубрил и зубрил, чтобы не сойти с ума. Как в ярости разбил телефон, когда пытался в сотый раз остановить себя, ведь он набирал номер брата, палец зависал над кнопкой вызова. Пару раз он проигрывал и слышал недовольный голос Дина: «Ей, алло. Это кто?». Сэм сменил номер, чтобы отец, если что, не смог его найти. Так было легче. Потом Дин ворвался в его жизнь вновь. Всё перевернул с ног на голову, потом отец умер, Сэм стал жертвой Гордона, они нашли новое дело, попались, и всё закончилось тем, что теперь они лежали в одной кровати, голова Дина на груди Сэма, младший нежно гладил брата по волосам, упиваясь этими последними часами, потому что знал, что утром Дин забудет обо всём, и боль вернётся, и её снова придётся скрывать.   
Сэм поцеловал брата в макушку и прошептал: «Я люблю тебя, Дин». Дин улыбнулся в ответ сквозь сон и теснее прижался к брату. В это время дверь в номер открылась, и вошла Рейн. Увидев братьев, она улыбнулась и сказала: «ты молодец, Сэм. Я вижу. У тебя всё получилось. Ты спас его». Сэм кивнул:  
\- Да, но какой ценой. Если Дин узнает, сможет ли он когда-нибудь меня простить?  
\- После драки кулаками не машут, Сэм. Придумал, что мы будем ему говорить? – Рейн указала на Дина и замолчала, ожидая его ответа.  
\- Правду.  
\- Прости? – Рейн удивлённо вскинула бровь.  
\- Правду: мы попались, ты нас спасла. Дина выбили, поэтому он не смог нам помочь.  
\- А…  
\- Ничего не было. – в голосе Сэма звучали стальные нотки. – Ему нет никакой необходимости знать обо всё этом.   
Девушка кивнула, признавая правоту слов Сэма. Она грустно улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на Дина. Он мирно спал, уткнувшись брату в плечо, посапывая и улыбаясь во сне. Волосы, чуть тёмные, но кое-где ещё золотистые, торчали во все стороны неописуемым безумием. Лицо с россыпью веснушек, пухлые губы, длинные, какие-то девичьи, ресницы. «Интересно. Парень знает, что похож на ангела?» - Рейн сдержала себя, чтобы не рассмеяться. Сэм – полная противоположность брату, темные волосы в вечном беспорядке, родинки на лице, тонкие губы. Но одно общее у них всё же было – глаза. Удивительные зелёные глаза, распахнутые, яркие.

 

2 глава.  
Утро пробиралось сквозь задёрнутые шторы, и солнечный луч скользнул по лицу Дина. Парень смешно сморщил нос. И Рейн с Сэмом весело рассмеялись, глядя на него. Дин тут же открыл оба глаза и одарил их недоумённым взглядом. Потом, обнаружив. Что практически лежит на брате, с воплем: «Чёрт побери!» выпрыгнул из кровати, упав на пол. Заметив, что незнакомая девушка с интересом его разглядывает, Дин осмотрел себя и покраснел до кончиков ушей. Он попытался вытянуть из-под брата простыню, чтобы прикрыть свою наготу, но Сэм крепко держал свой трофей. Наконец, Сэм сжалился над Дином и скинул ему подушку. Дин устроился на полу, постаравшись прикрыть самые интимные места. Рейн наблюдала за ним с ухмылкой, а Дин бросал умоляюще-разгневанные взгляды на брата.   
Ладно, парни. Я пойду, узнаю, не слышал кто-нибудь что-либо о Спенсере. А вы пока одевайтесь. И, Дин. – Рейн подарила ему ослепительную улыбку. – Симпатичная задница!  
Рейн весело рассмеялась, глядя на то, как Дин снова покраснел. Когда она ушла, Сэм прекратил сдерживаться и расхохотался в голос.  
\- Старик, ты бы видел своё лицо! – От восторга Сэм даже похлопал по матрасу. – Симпатичная задница – это было шикарно!  
\- Урод! – буркнул Дин, закрывая лицо руками, потом поднял голову и не мигая посмотрел на себя. – Приятель, какого чёрта происходит? Мы в одной кровати, эта цыпа. И кто такой Спенсер?  
\- Что последнее ты помнишь? – Сэм молил Бога, чтобы Дин не знал всех событий. Дин напрягся, восстанавливая детали, потом кашлянул и произнёс:  
\- Авария, я помню аварию. А дальше… словно стёрли. Ничего. – потом глаза его округлилась от страха. – Импала? Что с моей деткой? Она…  
\- Господи, Дин! – Сэм возмущённо зашипел. – С ней всё в порядке. Она припаркована возле нашего номера.   
\- Отлично. – Дин снова сиял. – Может расскажешь мне, что случилось?  
Сэм втянул голову в плечи – его маленькое счастье умерло, оставив после себя лишь мираж. А так хотелось вновь обнять Дина, прикоснуться к его коже, почувствовать тепло. Но пути назад не было.  
\- Сначала душ, потом всё остальное. – он встал и направился в ванную, оставив брата сидеть на полу, прикрываясь подушкой. Вдогонку ему понеслось возмущённое: «Сэм!», но он лишь закрыл за собой дверь. Всё это было глупо и нереально. Стоя под струями горячей воды, Сэм думал о том, что теперь его мир рухнул окончательно и бесповоротно. Воспоминания о прошлой ночи вихрем пролетали в голове, картинки сменяли одна другую. Губы Дина, его тело, стоны… Это невозможно было забыть! Но придётся. Ведь если он сделает хоть один неосторожный шаг, Дин может о чём-то догадаться. Вздохнув, Сэм выключил воду, высушил волосы и обернул полотенце вокруг бедёр.  
А Дин, между тем, ничего не понимал. Он так и остался сидеть на полу, напрягая память, силясь хоть что-то вспомнить, но ничего не получалось. Как будто кто-то вырезал из плёнки очень важный кусочек, и картинка не складывалась. Дин никак не мог понять события сегодняшнего утра, что за странная девушка была здесь, почему он буквально обслюнявил своего брата, когда они были голые в одной кровати, почему у Сэма разбиты губы и синяки на лице, и что, чёрт возьми, вообще происходит. Было у него странное чувство, что сегодня произошло что-то волшебное, мягкое, тёплое, сладкое. При мысли об этом на душе появилось блаженное тепло, вот только вспомнить, что это конкретно такое не удавалось. Умиротворение, вот как это можно было описать. Нирвана.  
Наконец, дверь ванной открылась, и вышел Сэм в одном полотенце на бёдрах. Его влажных волос капала вода, скатываясь пор шее и груди. Язвительная реплика застряла у Дина в горле, когда он увидел синяки, ужасные синяки, украшающие туловище брата. Он и были на груди, рёбрах, животе Сэма. Судя по виду они должны были ужасно болеть. Забыв о своей наготе, Дин вскочил с пола, уронил подушку и подлетел к брату. Касаясь кончиками пальцев отвратительных отметин.  
\- Что за чёрт, Сэмми?  
Сэм вздрогнул от боли, когда пальцы Дина прикоснулись к коже и, схватив брата за плечи, он с фальшивым ворчанием стал запихивать брата в душ.   
\- Дин, вымойся, оденься, и я тебе всё объясню. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Рейн снова оценила прелести твоей задницы, да и не только .  
Сэм кинул многозначительный взгляд ниже пояса брата. Дин зашипел: «Козёл!» и захлопнул дверь ванной перед носом Сэма.   
Оказавшись в ванной, Дин быстро принял душ, его не покидало смутное чувство, что он имеет отношение к синякам и ссадинам на теле брата. Вот только какое.… Это его дико раздражало, и то громоздкое чувство беспомощности, которое весело над головой и угрожало рухнуть всей тяжестью, выбивало из равновесия. Таким слабым, не способным что-либо изменить он себя чувствовал лишь однажды – когда Сэм уходил в колледж. Не за долго до этого они повеселились от души, и Дин на утро абсолютно ничего не помнил о прошлой ночи. Он плёлся домой в надежде, что Сэм сможет пролить свет на их маленькую вечеринку, но застал брата собранным и готовым уйти. Где-то глубоко жила мысль, что если бы он знал, что говорить, он смог бы уговорить Сэма остаться. Он чувствовал, что виноват, только не мог вспомнить – в чём и это причиняло боль. Сейчас было так же. Дин не мог ухватить обрывки памяти.  
Он как следует вытерся и вышел из ванной уже одетым – Сэм заботливо оставил для брата боксёры, рубашку и джинсы. Когда Дин появился в комнате, новая знакомая уже была там, она сидела на одиночной кровати и что-то рассказывала Сэму, уткнувшемуся в лептоп. Дин принялся разглядывать незнакомку. «Как же Сэмми назвал её? Рейн? Да. Кажется так. Странное имя для девушки – дождь». Рейн ничем особенным не выделялась, Дин за свою жизнь видел огромное количество девушек, и мог считать себя экспертом по части женской красоты. Но эта мысль ускользнула от него, как только он встретился с девушкой взглядом – её глаза были серебряного цвета и излучали какую-то скрытую печаль. Дин невольно сглотнул, но из раздумья его вырвал голос брата:  
\- Дин? Дин, ты меня слышишь?  
\- Да. – неуверенно ответил Дин, стараясь скрыть чувство неловкости, которое возникло при воспоминания о сегодняшнем утре – Отчётливо слышу. Теперь, может, объясните, что за дерьмо здесь происходит. И что за симпатичный ангел сидит напротив меня?  
Сэм открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Рейн его перебила, в её голосе звучало раздражение. А глаза недовольно светились:  
\- Этот ангел - твой брат, и его зовут Сэм! И хватит об этом.  
Дин не нашёл, что ответить, девушки редко отшивали его, причём в такой манере, он лишь открывал и закрывал рот, а Сэма, наблюдая за ними, сам довольно сильно засмущался. Наконец, тишину нарушил его голос:  
\- Рейн, расскажи Дину, что тебе удалось узнать.  
\- Хорошо. – девушка кивнула, соглашаясь, и начала выкладывать факты. – SDL – наркотик, поражающий кору головного мозга и уничтожающий нейроны, раньше чем образуются новые. Он вводится в кровь и начинает действовать через 20 – 30 минут. У жертвы полностью парализуется возможность замены отмерших клеток новыми. Спенсер Корвин последние двадцать лет болен раком, многие не знают, как ему удалось протянуть столь долго. Мало кто знает, что SDL – его изобретение. Наркотик не даёт раковым клеткам развиваться, но вместе с ними погибают и здоровые. Спенсер изнутри давно напоминает мумию, так сильно препарат повлиял на него.  
\- мы с тобой нашли в газете сообщение о дяде, зверски убившем свою племянницу, а потом совершившем самоубийство. И таких случаев обнаружилось 17 за последние 10 лет. Мы были в дороге, когда кто-то кинулся под колёса, ты затормозил, Дин, но не справился с управлением, и машину занесло. Мы оба вырубились. А очнулся я уже один. Меня избили. Сильно. Потом меня решили убить, - при этих словах брата Дин вздрогнул, - но вмешалась Рейн, и ублюдки бежали. Мы нашли тебя, Импалу, забрали вас обоих и обосновались здесь.  
\- Но это не объясняет, почему мы были голые…в одной кровати – Дин умоляюще посмотрел на брата.   
Сэм почувствовал, как кожу закололи невидимые иглы, он постарался выдавить улыбку, но получилось не очень.  
\- был свободен только этот номер. Мы с Рейн решили, что со мной тебе будет удобней, а нагота, ты промок до нитки, а добраться по такому дождю до сухой было проблематично, оставить тебя в мокрой я не мог, так что вот…   
\- Стоп. Хорошо. Забыли. – Дин предпочёл свернуть разговор. – Так что там со Спенсером?  
\- Я ночью потолковала с местными, и выяснила, что в лесу поселились странные ребята. После общения с ними люди либо умирают, либо сходят с ума и убивают сами. Их считают демонами, но на самом деле, это лишь люди Спенсера.   
Рейн замолчала, она не знала, что ещё сказать, на душе было мерзко. Дин задал главный вопрос, которые его мучил:  
\- Как убить ублюдка?  
Рейн встала, подошла к своему рюкзаку, долго что-то искала, потом извлекла на белый свет несколько дротиков и объявила, глядя на братьев:  
\- Это – единственное средство. Я знаю, где Спенсер, но мне нужна ваша помощь.  
\- Не так лапа. – Дин подмигнул девушке. – После того, что он сделал с Сэмом, это ему потребуется помощь, потому что я лично убью его.  
\- Дин… - умоляюще протянул Сэм, не делай ничего глупого.   
\- Ладно, Саманта¸ обещаю. Буду действовать в соответствии с планом, доволен старик?  
Сэм кивнул и опустил голову, а Дин посмотрел в серебряные глаза Рейн.  
\- Так, где этот урод?  
\- Не далеко от Алан - Вуда.  
\- Алан – Вуд?  
\- Это мотель, в котором мы сейчас находимся. – пояснил Сэм.  
\- Что ж, отлично. Нам нужен план.  
В машине никто не произнёс ни слова, каждый думал о своём. Дин даже магнитолу не включил. Но тишина не казалось неуклюжей, а наоборот, словно оберегала братьев и девушку от ненужных слов. Дин внимательно смотрел на дорогу – один раз его уже застали врасплох, второго шанса он им не даст. Наконец, они добрались до условного места, и Дин приглушил мотор. До убежища Спенсера оставалось идти меньше пяти минут через лес. Дальше каждый должен был действовать в одиночку. Дину очень не нравился такой план, но другого у них не было, поэтому ему пришлось смериться. Он не хотел оставлять Сэма одного, но других идей не нашлось.  
Дин освещал себе путь фонариком, стараясь двигаться бесшумно. Он отключил уже двоих парней Спенсера, и где-то впереди осталась ещё парочка. Первого он увидел почти сразу – невысокий лысый парень, стоял, низко опустив голову. Оружие, у него было спрятано за пазухой. Дин подкрался к нему сзади и ударил прикладом по голове. А потом подхватил падающее тело, чтобы оно не наделало много шума, и мягко опустил на землю. «Если все солдаты Спенсера такие индюки, то у Сэмми и Рейн не будет проблем». Додумать Дин не успел, огромная фигура шагнула к нему, и, оторвав одной рукой от земли, швырнула в дерево. Дин чуть не согнулся пополам от боли, оружие и фонарик выпали у него из рук. Дин попытался встать на ноги, но его снова опрокинули, как котёнка. Дин попытался найти рукой оружие, но оно словно выскальзывало из пальцев. Огромная рука – лапа сдавила горло, и Дину стало нечем дышать. Сквозь шум в ушах, он услышал щелчок взводимого курка, стал вырываться ещё сильнее, но когда понял, что всё бесполезно, обречённо зажмурился. Прошло несколько секунд, но ничего так и не произошло. Пальцы на шее Дина неожиданно разжались, и он смог сделать вдох. Открыв глаза, Дин обнаружил застывшее на лице громилы удивление, и кровь, капающую с затылка. За спиной ублюдка стояла Рейн. Дин вытащил из рук нападавшего своё оружие, поднял с земли фонарик и спросил:  
\- Спасибо, конечно, но что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Ты слишком громко дышал, - усмехнулась Рейн, - я услышала, и решала проверить, что здесь такое. Пойдём, найдём Сэма.  
Дин ничего не ответил, лишь прошипел сквозь зубы, когда поднимался. Кажется, этот паршивец сломал ему ребра. Неожиданное появление Рейн его удивило, но не настолько, чтобы думать об этом сейчас.  
Сэм осторожно двигался по коридору, ему удалось незаметно проникнуть в здание, и теперь он раздумывал над тем, что делать дальше. Они с Дином договорился, что он будет ждать снаружи. Но Сэм плюнул на план – он хотел убить Спенсера сам. Неожиданно, совсем рядом, раздался детский плач. Сэм завернул за угол и осветил пространство рядом с собой. Прямо перед ним сидела белокурая девочка лет 12. её лицо было испачкано, а пол лицу стекали слёзы, оставлявшие серые разводы. Сэм осторожно приблизился к ней и присел на корточки.  
\- Ей. Малышка, не плач. Я помогу тебе. Всё будет хорошо.  
Вдруг девочка перестала плакать и хищно улыбнулась.  
\- Конечно, всё будет хорошо. Я об этом позабочусь.  
Она кинулась на Сэма и расцарапала ему лицо. Сэм почувствовал как по лбу и щекам течёт кровь. Он не мог сопротивляться, так как мог причинить девочке вред. А потом что-то тяжёлое с силой опустилось ему на затылок, и парень потерял сознание.  
Дин и Рейн были уже возле самого здания, когда девушка неожиданно напряглась и повернулась к Дину.  
\- Поторопись, парень, Сэму нужна наша помощь.  
Они почти бегом достигли каменной ограды, и Дин сразу обнаружил разбитое окно. Он сквозь зубы выругался и пролез в образовавшееся отверстие. Рейн последовал за ним. Вскоре они увидели следы борьбы, кровь и фонарик Сэма, сиротливо валявшийся на полу.  
\- Чёрт! Я должен его найти!  
Страх за брата поглотил собой всё, не оставив места никаким другим мыслям.  
\- Какого дьявола он пошёл один?!! Я же велел ему ждать! Когда я его найду, я сам…   
\- Тише, Дин. Мы найдём его. – голос Рейн звучал уверено.  
\- Я знаю! Этот дом похож на лабиринт. Пока мы его найдём, пройдёт чёрт знает сколько времени,… если это ублюдок хоть пальцем тронет Сэма, я убью его. Клянусь.  
\- Я знаю, куда идти. Давай за мной. – Рейн пересекала один коридор за другим. Дину некогда было удивляться, откуда она знает, где Сэм – главное было – спасение брата.  
Сэм пришёл в себя и обнаружил, что его привязали к стулу. Снова. Дежавю какое-то. Он попробовал пошевелить руками, но его остановил до ужаса знакомый голос:  
Жаль, малыш, что пришлось попортить твоё личико. Но Кэт в том нежном возрасте, когда очень сложно сдерживать эмоции. Ты же простишь её?  
Сэм дёрнулся, когда когтистые пальцы пробежались по плечу и перешли к шее.. Он знал, кому принадлежит этот голос, а воспоминание о наполненных яростью глазах Сэма были очень свежими. Прикосновение были жутко неприятны, но в данной ситуации сложно что-то изменить. Он лишь надеялся, что Дин и Рейн придут вовремя.  
\- Я знал, что рано или поздно мы встретимся вновь. Но ты опоздал, и я уже начал скучать. Что задержало тебя, малыш?  
Пальцы перебрались на лицо, и царапины от прикосновений стали зудеть. Сэм зашипел от боли и отвращения:  
\- Иди к чёрту!  
Раздался скрипучий смех. Пальцы начали своё путешествие по лицу, касаясь губ:  
\- Я часто с ним вижусь, малыш. На этот раз я планирую взять тебя с собой.   
Пальцы исчезли, и Сэм перевёл дух, он не собирался сдаваться, он верил брату.  
Спенсер вернулся и у него в руках был нож. Он протянул руку и начал водить холодным металлом по груди Сэм, а потом резко вырезал все пуговицы одним взмахом, и они разлетелись во все стороны, края рубахи разъехались, выставляя загорелую кожу на груди Сэма. Кончик ножа упёрся Сэму в горло.  
\- Поиграем? Теперь, когда твой брат мёртв, нам никто не помешает, малыш.  
В это время дверь с грохотом отлетела и в помещение ворвался Дин. Рейн осторожно двигалась за ним.  
\- Я бы на твоём месте не спешил с выводами, ублюдок! Отойди от моего брата.  
Спенсер криво усмехнулся и поднёс нож к горлу Сэма.  
\- Я вижу, ты жив. Очень интересно.   
\- Отойди. От. Моего. Брата.  
\- Брата? – Спенсер хмыкнул. – Чего не сделаешь ради семьи. Верно, Сэмми?  
\- О чём это ты? – Дин сделал шаг вперёд.  
\- Замри. Если кто-то из вас хотя бы дёрнется. Я убью его. ты ведь не хочешь этого, малыш? Скажу своему очаровательному братцу, чтобы он опустил оружие. Ну!  
Дин был в ярости, он хотел разорвать этого сукина сына на мелкие кусочки. Рядом с ним Рейн устало вздохнула и сделала шаг вперёд.  
\- Спенсер. Отпусти. Его. Немедленно.   
Её глаза вспыхнули огнём, а потом девушка зарычала, и обнажила острые как бритва клыки. Она смотрела прямо на Спенсера, и от этого взгляда нож в руке Спенсера слегка задрожал. Дин от удивления открыл рот, а потом пальцы вокруг оружия напряглись, и Дин перевёл его на девушку. Всё это время рядом с ним был вампир! Почему он не почувствовал этого сразу?!!  
\- ты сильная Рейн, но сейчас преимущество на моей стороне. Ведь если ты сделаешь глупость, я убью твоего… братишку. – И старик отвратительно засмеялся.  
Рейн зарычала, она ненавидела этого человека. Ей нужно было сделать всего три шага и тогда она сможет добраться до горла этого ублюдка раньше, чем он доберётся до Сэма.  
\- Что за чушь ты несёшь?! – Дин был в бешенстве. Рейн не вмешивалась в этот разговор, он был ей на руку. Дин тянул время, сам того не зная. Она осторожно сделала шаг и замерла.  
\- Отец тебе не говорил? Грехи молодости. А младший сынок эти грехи повторяет.  
Сэм прошептал сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Что такое? Не хочешь, чтобы братишка узнал правду? – улыбнулся Спенсер.  
\- Что за дерьмо? – Дин хотел, что бы ему объяснили, что происходит.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю дарить людям свободу. Я подарил её тебе. А Сэм решил всё исправить. Ха. Тебе понравилось трахаться со своим братом, а. малыш.  
\- Ублюдок. – выдохнул Сэм  
\- Ты лжёшь. – уверено заявил Дин.   
\- Да? А ты спроси у Сэма. – кивнул Спенсер.  
\- Сэм?  
Младший опустил голову и тихо прошептал: «Прости»,  
Спенсер засмеялся, а Дин замер.  
\- И Рейн. Да, я всё о тебе знаю. После той ночи семь лет назад, я предпочитаю быть в курсе, когда кто-то идёт по моему следу.  
\- Что ты можешь обо мне знать, урод? – Рейн надеялась, что Дин не выкинет какую-нибудь глупость, за которую Сэму придётся расплачиваться жизнью.  
\- Урод? Будем считать, что я этого не слышал. Двадцать лет назад Джон Винчестер напился до поросячьего визга. Он убил очередного монстра и праздновал победу. В баре было много симпатичных крошек, но Джон выбрал Керол. Утром он проснулся с головной болью и один… Пока всё верно, Рейнни?  
Рейн зашипела, её клыки опасно блеснули, воспользовавшись тем, что Спенсер глумиться над ней, она сделала шаг и остановилась. Остался последний.  
\- Не называй меня так!  
\- Отец не спал с кем попало, он любил маму!  
Дин и Рейн выкрикнули одновременно. Дин уже получил один удар, он не мог поверить, что отец смог предать память об их матери и…  
\- Любил? О да. Поэтому и связался с Керол Винтер.  
\- Тебе то откуда это знать?  
\- Я люблю быть в курсе событий. Ты ведь знаешь, Рейн, кто стрелял в тебя, когда тебе было три года. Верно? Папочка обнаружил новое вампирское гнездо, вместе с другими охотниками ворвался туда и... обнаружил любовницу. Кровососы уверяли, что не трогают людей, но Джон Винчестер им не поверил. Охотники перебили всех, а Винчестер лично выстрелили из Кольта в свою трехлетнюю дочку, не смотря на то, что мать умоляла её не трогать. Так-то. Демон тогда тебя спас. Жаль, что с ним так получилось…  
\- Ублюдок!  
Рейн сделала последний шаг. её глаза стали абсолютно серебряным, она прыгнула на старика, отталкивая в прыжке нож от горла Сэма. Девушка превратилась в охотника, который наконец, нашёл свою жертву. Спенсер скривился, он попытался схватить Рейн за горло, но крючковатые пальцы поймали лишь воздух. Девушка двигалась быстро, как и полагается вампирам, она крикнула Дину: «забирай Сэма и уходи. Немедленно. Чёрт! Я сказала – пошли вон!» Затем, поймала задетый в пылу битвы факел и, направив пламя на Спенсера, дунула из-за всех сил. Тогда вспыхнул не только старик, но и всё вокруг. Рейн не оборачиваясь, бросила через плечо: «Поторопитесь, идиоты», а потом, достав из кормача дротик, метнула его в сердце горящему старику если бы она была человеком, то ни за чтобы не попала  
Дин не упустил свой шанс. Заметив только, что Рейн метнулась к врагу и выбила нож из его рук, Дин бросился к брату. Сейчас всё остальное ушло на второй план, главное было выбраться отсюда, а потом он заставит младшего объяснить слова всё это дерьмо. Дин и огонь преследовали их, но Дин упрямо шёл вперёд и волочил брата за собой. Однажды огонь уже попытался отнять у него Сэма – ничего не вышло. Не получится и на этот раз. Наконец, они вывалились из логова Спенсера, которое теперь напоминало факел. Опустив Сэма на траву, на безопасное расстояние от дома, Дин крепко стиснул его в объятиях. А потом со всей силы врезал в челюсть.   
\- Ты чего? - Сэм схватился за челюсть.  
\- Мы это ещё обсудим. – Дин повернулся к горящему дому, Сэм проследил за его взглядом.  
\- Рейн?  
\- Сэм… я думаю, что она…  
\- Умерла? Ты это хочешь сказать? Зря. Я – живучая как таракан.  
Дин и Сэм увидели девушку, на руках она держала маленькую девочку. Дин навёл на неё оружие.  
\- У тебя есть шанс. Всё объяснить. Но только один.  
Рейн опустила девочку на траву.  
\- Хорошо. В словах Спенсера больше правды, чем лжи. Ваш отец действительно спал с моей мамой, а потом… убил её. Когда выяснил, кто она такая. И в меня стрелял. Что тут скажешь. Я его ненавижу за это. Но… спас меня тогда оборотень – демон, бывший морской пехотинец. Одно из заданий обернулось катастрофой, волк укусил его. Демон не хотел убивать людей, он научился управлять своими превращениями. Он стал бороться с нечистью. Так и спас меня. Случайно. Он научил меня всему, что я знаю, а главное… он преподал мне хороший урок. Я хотела убить Джона Винчестера за то. Что он сделал, но увидела вас… Демон сказал тогда: «Вспомни, что чувствовала ты, когда лишилась мамы. У них, этих парней, её тоже нет. Если ты заберешь у них ещё и отца…» Я долго думала над этими словами и…простила. Может быть. Не знаю, но Джона Винчестера я больше не искала. Семь лет назад мы с Демоном пытались остановить Спенсера, но из этой битвы Демон живым не вышел, он погиб спася пятилетнюю девочку. И теперь, его жертва оказалась напрасной. – Рейн указала на Кэт. – она всё равно вернулась к Спенсеру, и теперь мертва.  
\- Почему я должен тебе верить? – спросил Дин.  
\- Может по этому. – Рейн протянула Дину… кольт.  
\- Откуда он у тебя?  
\- У меня была небольшая перепалка с желтоглазой задницей. Он решил, что эта вещица ему не нужна. Возьми. – Рейн бросила кольт на землю и пнула ногой в сторону Дина. – Стреляй. Закончи то, что не сделал твой отец. Исправь его оплошность.  
Дин поднял кольт и взвёл курок.   
\- Дин, не надо. Пожалуйста, нет, - попросил Сэм.  
Дин не мог выстрелить. Он знал, что должен, но не мог. Отец… Но, он не мог.  
\- Мы сейчас уйдём. Похорони девочку. Я больше не хочу тебя видеть  
Дин опустил кольт, схватил Сэма за шкварник, поднял на ноги, толкнул к машине.  
\- Дин…  
\- Заткнись Сэм. И иди.  
Сэм понял, что возражать бессмысленно. Он бросил на девушку последний взгляд и направился к Импале. Когда они отъезжали, Сэм видел, Рейн, поднимавшую девочку на руки.  
\- Она – наша сестра…  
\- Заткнись, Сэм.  
\- Дин…  
\- Заткнись…  
Какое-то время они ехали молча. Потом Дин заглушил мотор.  
\- Что это за хрень?  
\- Дин…  
\- Что. Это. За. Хрень.  
\- Я не мог по-другому.  
\- Да что ты?!  
\- Дин, ты бы умер. Я не мог по-другому. Сам подумай. А если бы ты был на моей сторон? Что бы ты сделал.  
Дин замолчал, а потом прикрыл глаза.  
\- Ну ты и козёл. Ты со мной. А я даже и не помню.  
Сэм улыбнулся:  
\- Дин, прости, ладно?  
\- Я подумаю.  
\- Дин…  
\- Я не хочу сейчас говорить об этом.  
Дин знал, что рано или поздно ему придётся столкнуть с тем фактом, что у него есть сестра – полукровка, и с тем, что он спал со своим братом. Знал. Но не хотел думать об этом сейчас. Они живы. Всё хорошо. И как сказала одна известная личность – он подумает об этом завтра.


End file.
